The present invention relates to motorized overhead swinging doors for garages and the like, of the known type comprising:
a fixed support frame, including two side vertical guides, PA0 two side supports, movable within said side guides, PA0 a door structure, swingably mounted around a horizontal axis on said side supports and also connected to the fixed frame by two pivoted side arms, PA0 a pair of counterweights, slidably along a vertical direction within said fixed frame and each connected to a respective one of said side supports by cable means re-directed over a respective upper pulley having a fixed axis, and PA0 an engine unit for driving the door.
The doors of this type which have been produced up to now have motorized control mechanism which are relatively complicated and costly, also requiring long and complicated operations to be adapted on doors which are not orginally provided with a motorized control.